


Do as you're told

by BabyMilk



Series: requests [22]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Punishment, Spanking, bratty!Will, but not gross, but not underage tho, cock buldge, like Hannibals got a big dick??, like in his tummy, short fic, this is actually v tame compared to my other stuff, young! Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who knew so much attitude could reside in such a small body....<br/>Hannibal is about to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do as you're told

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolf_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Prince/gifts).



> Been working on many different writing projects oh geez  
> I only have 12 weeks left of school until I graduate!!!!!!!!!!!  
> very exciting!!! (also I shaved off my eyebrows)
> 
> enjoy!!!!

Will was truly testing Hannibals patience tonight. “William.” Hannibal sighed, resting his knife on the counter. Will turned away from Hannibal. “Hmph.” the boy pretended to ignore the older man, his slim body folded on Hannibals carefully decorated couch. 

Will was clearly upset, bellyaching over something his lover, Hannibal, had done (or, perhaps, not done?) 

“William, please.” The psychiatrist groaned in annoyance, approaching the boy from the kitchen. “Tell me what’s ailing you.” He pleaded, sitting next to the boy. Will considered him for a moment before deciding to ignore. “No.” Will quipped, floppy curls bouncing with the force of his head turn. 

“Was it something I did?” Hannibals anger grew, why should he have to beg for this child's forgiveness? What had he done wrong? 

“I am a psychiatrist, William, you must communicate for me to know what’s the matter.” The man hissed, trapping Will in his arms. William struggled, whimpering loudly as he pushed against Hannibals firm chest. 

He’d had enough. Hannibal nearly threw William back onto the cushions, standing to his feet and taking an aggressive stance. “If you won’t cooperate like an adult then I will treat you like a child.” Hannibal declared, rolling his sleeves carefully to his elbows. 

Fear passed Williams face for only a moment before replacing it with defiance. The two had a momentary stand-off, both preparing to lunge. 

 

William took off first, launching his body from the couch to escape the impending punishment. “Not so fast!” Hannibal snatched the boy, strong arms wrapping around Williams thin waist. William made a horrid shriek, limbs flailing. “Let go!” He shouted, body forced across the older mans knee. 

“You brought this upon yourself, child!” Hannibals voice boomed, large hand forcing Williams tattered jeans to his knees. The boy continued to writhe and wiggle to escape the hold before a stinging slap landed on his backside.

“Hannibal!” He cried, voice breaking. 

The man ignored his plea, landing multiple and continuous swats against his backside, the boys soft flesh beginning to bloom pink and red. 

 

After a solid minute of punishment Hannibal stopped, William now docile and silent save for soft whimpers. “William.” He whispered, warm palm gently stroking Wills sore backside. The boy didn’t respond, shoulders shaking with sobs. 

With well practiced movements Hannibal maneuvered the boy to sit up properly in his lap, back supported by his forearm. “Oh, darling.” Hannibal crooned, thumb carefully wiping away tears. “I’m sorry.” William sniffled, wiping away at his wet cheeks. Hannibal gave the boy a gentle kiss against his temple “I love you.” The older man said softly “but you must learn to tell me your aggravations.” 

Will let his weight settle against Hannibals crisp shoulder, tears staining the fabric. “You… Never touch me.” Will whimpered, eyes still wet. “Whatever do you mean? “Hannibal asked, giving the boy another smooch on his forehead “I’m old enough!” Will near shouted “I think I’m old enough… For y’know.” Williams cheeks flushed anew, fidgeting uncomfortably. 

 

Hannibals laugh rumbled in his chest “my dear, you can hardly say it yourself.” William glared at the psychiatrist. 

Hannibal smiled genuinely, crimson eyes soft and loving “You wish to have sex with me?” The older man asked, voice rich and rupturing butterflies in the boys tummy. “Y-yeah, so what?!” Will’s face turned a tomato red “I’m ready!” He insisted. 

Hannibal slowly stood, arms supporting the boy like a princess “alright.” He easily agreed, startling his young lover “I will make love to you. Tonight.” 

 

\---

 

Will was nervous and high strung, he felt overly exposed in his nude state. He cocooned himself in the pristine sheets of Hannibals bed, watching the older man remove his button shirt and slacks. Hannibal was surprisingly built, his back muscles moving easily under his skin, his body cut from the labor of killing and slicing human meat, “very hard work” Hannibal called it. 

 

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” Hannibal asked, a small bottle of lubricant in his hand. William tucked himself away, a shivering lump in Hannibals sheets. 

The older man chuckled, forcing away the blanket “don’t be afraid.” He insisted, “I don’t normally reward bad behavior… But this once I shall make an exception.” 

 

William whimpered when Hannibals large, well practiced fingers breached his hole, the wet and slimy texture putting the boy off. “Patience.” Hannibals voice rang in his ears, William gripped the mans sturdy shoulders as he was opened. “Mmmhh.” He whimpered, legs wide open. 

“How is it?” Hannibal asked, sliding his knuckles past the boys entrance, forcing in a third. “I don’t know…” William cried, body slowly becoming hot. 

Hannibal allowed his fingers to leave the boys hole, spreading the muscle with his forefinger and thumb. “I think I’m ready?” William himself didn’t sound convinced, body trembling in fear? Excitement? He wasn’t sure.

 

\---

 

Fear. William knew he was afraid, just as Hannibal was finally about to penetrate him. He was afraid of the mans cock, its impressive size sent Williams chest into knots. His thin legs were thrown over Hannibals hardy shoulders, his hips bent to shamelessly expose his wide hole. 

“Are you ready?” He asked sweetly, nose joyfully brushing against Williams. 

The boy nodded almost violently, holding onto Hannibal for dear life.

 

Hannibal hissed when his cock was enveloped by Williams hole, the tight heat near painful. William cried out in discomfort, seeking out Hannibals lips for distraction.

As the couple locked lips Hannibal finally pushed his hips against Wills. 

 

Hannibal groaned, slowly sliding his hips back before forcing himself back in. “ahh!” Will sobbed, back arching as Hannibal thoroughly fucked him. Sparks of pleasure shot up the boys spine as his prostate was abused. His thin arms held Hannibals shoulders with all his strength. 

“Let me know… If you need to stop.” Hannibal huffed, chest heaving against Wills thinner one. The boy didn’t respond, his fragile body shook and twitched under his lovers large body. The fullness was near disorienting for little William, a bulge was visible in his skinny belly. 

“Oh god.” Will sobbed, hooded eyes watching the shape of Hannibals large cock push against his tummy just above his groin. “Hannibal - Hann - !” the boy whimpered and cried, tears stung his eyes when small spurts of cum finally shot from his thin dick. 

“Good boy.” Hannibal moaned, hips swiveled and rolled against the boys ass, his balls occasionally slapped against him. He placed soft kisses against Williams hot face, wet with fresh tears. Hannibal released soft groans when he finally came, lube coating his cock when he pulled out.  
“Are you satisfied?” Hannibal asked, strong arms encasing the boy “Mmhm.” William mumbled, body curled against Hannibals sweaty body. “Maybe I should misbehave more often.”


End file.
